The present invention relates to antennas and antenna systems. In particular, the invention may relate to global positioning system (GPS) and satellite phone antennas and similar antennas and antenna systems. In prior art antennas, the antennas are typically coupled to a circuit board directly through feed pins of the antenna itself, which are soldered to the pads of the circuit board or coupled to the circuit board with which the antenna is used. To mount the antenna it is often times difficult to hold the antenna in place to ensure that the pins are properly aligned while it is soldered in place. Additionally, once soldered together, the feed pins are the only means for holding the antenna to the circuit board and are prone to breakage or bending. Accordingly, the present invention serves to overcome these shortcomings.